The new Host is a Hostess
by book maiden
Summary: when teenidol cant take it anymore she hightails it to her grandpas mansion in japan.he sends her to school and is bombarded by hot guys and girls.What will happen to the host club when they find out that their little star is both an otaku and a bisexual?
1. I wanna be a Rockstar

"Ladies and gentlemen!" bellowed the announcer. "May I have your attention please? I have just been informed that the star of tonight's show will be here in less then ten seconds!"

The crowd screamed with anticipation as they knew that their idol was about to appear onstage. They had waited so long for this moment to come. Some had brought signs that had different saying on them or songs that they loved that they wanted to be sung that night. But the saying on most of them was _Make Love to Me and You_, the latest and greatest song that was out at the moment.

"So I would really appreciate it if you would count down with me, do you think you can do that?" asked the presenter with a small flip of her short chin length black hair.

The crowd agreed by screaming even louder. But the one that they were welcoming started to feel nervous as she waited behind the pink and black curtains. She knew that there were at least fifty thousand people out there, if not more. She took a deep breath as she knew that this would be her last performance for a while. At least until she returned for the U.S.A.

"So let's start the count down okay?"

Another roar of agreement came from the crowd as they grew more anxious.

"Okay! Ten. Nine. Eight," she said into her microphone as the rest of the audience started to count down with her.

With each second, the star felt more and more nervous, but at the same time anxious, with a bit of excitement stirred in. She couldn't wait for her pink high heels to hit the stage. As the audience counted out five she looked to a woman with flaming red hair that was her mother and smiled. She then looked down at her mother's growing belly that held her soon to be little brother or sister.

"Four. Three. Two. One! May I present to you, Fairaway Harper!"

Fairaway took a deep breath and smiled as she ran out on stage. Her fans went wild as she waved at them all. Deep down she knew that she would miss all this attention but at the same time she couldn't wait to get away from it all. For it had caused her a lot of problems. She hoped that her decision was correct and that it was the right one. Quickly she shook hands with the woman and smiled.

"Thanks Maggie," Fairaway said as she held then microphone low enough so that the audience wouldn't hear them.

"Hey no prob Faira! Besides that's my job! I 'm going to miss you, but make sure you have fun. Okay?" the woman winked as she ran off to where Fairaway had just come from.

Fairaway looked at her adoring fans as and smiled. "Hi everybody! Are you all having a good time so far?"

In response they all screamed loud enough to knock her back a few steps. She gave a little chuckle into her microphone. She had arranged it so that there were tons of vendors around so that they would be able to have fun. She had stands for fortune telling, concession stands, little shops that were selling handmade jewelry and clothes pushed up against the walls of the lobby. Knowing full well that this had to feel as much as a carnival as possible. She figured it would make the entire thing more fun.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that! And I hope you all visit the funnel cake stand because I'm pretty sure they'll be gone within like four seconds."

Some of the people chuckled at that. She had announced in the beginning of her career that that was her favorite carnival food along with cotton candy.

"And I have a little surprise for you all at the end of the evening that will shock the hell out of you. So how about we get this party started?"

She nodded at the drummer and he started to count out the beat with his sticks before he wailed on the crash cymbal. The guitarist soon followed with a loud riff that sounded like it was crying.

Fairaway took the mic in her hands and began to sing.

_When the hands of time have stopped_

_And you feel like you can't go on_

_Just reach out and look around_

_Because baby your not the only one!_

_* * *_

As the bass guitar slowly began to get quieter the crowd let out another round of applause. Fairaway breathed deeply and wiped some of the sweat off of her brow. She knew she wouldn't miss the heat under the lights. It was even worse when the air conditioning was off. Even worse? Being outside on a hot summer's night with no wind and heat lights beating down on her.

"Okay so did every one have fun tonight?" she asked.

In response she got a roar of applause. She knew it must have been near two in the morning or sometime close to it.

"Great," she sighed. "Well remember how I told you that I had a little surprise for you all? Well here it is. I will be leaving the business for a year."

The crowd was silent for a second and then the mutterings started.

"Is this a joke?" shouted one fan.

"I assure you that this is no joke. I have been in this business with my family for as long as I can remember and I have never been able to experience a real teenager's life. So now after the show is over and I have left the primacies I shall no longer be called Fairaway Harper. I promise that I will return after one year but until I return I wish you all peace . . . Love . . . Much happiness . . . And a pleasant life. I hope that you can all forgive me."

Her fans started to wonder if this was some sort of prank or celebrity stunt. But it was for real. She replaced the microphone back on the stage and ran to side stage. She began to fight her way to her dressing room where mother, father, elder brother and look-a-like were waiting for her.

As soon as she closed the door to her dressing room her eyes filled with tears. Her mother rushed over to her and held her tightly.

"It's alright honey," comforted her mother. She began to smooth out her daughter's wig that she had adorned for the last week. It was a short black bob that had pink streaks randomly spread throughout the hair piece. "I know it'll be hard but just think how bad it'll be on us. We'll have to deal with all those retched paparazzi."

Fairaway laughed at that. She wondered if they really were going to miss her or if they'd be too absorbed in the baby that was due in a few months. No. She had to push that thought out of her mind. She began to smile at her family and sniffed the sot back up her nose.

She tried to laugh without making a snot bubble. "I promise I'll have grandpa write you guys."

Her father stepped over and scooped his wife and daughter into a giant hug. "Don't worry. We know that you'll be safe with your grandfather. There's no reason why we should worry. If you want we could send you pictures of the new baby."

"I'd really like that."

She looked at her family one by one.

At her mother and her flaming red hair that was tied back with a clip. Her grey eyes with the soft specks of green mixed in behind the tears. At her lanky arms and her growing belly.

Her father and his dark chestnut brown hair. At his green eyes that were hidden behind thick glasses and all his short skinniness. She knew that she had not gotten her height from her father who was only four foot seven but from her mother who was a whole six feet without high heels.

Lastly she looked at her elder brother who was a hulking six foot ten. His black hair had grown shaggy and was hanging in his eyes which were fighting back tears. She pulled away from her mother and father only to be pulled into a circle of muscles by her brother.

"Um . . . Jack? I can't breath!"

He let her go and smiled. She knew that he had made the right choice as to go into basket ball, what with his height and all.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," she wept.

Her mother cried along with her and smiled. She knew that the business was slowly killing her daughter and that she needed to get away for a bit. But she had never envisioned this. Not her Daughter going off to some foreign country to live with her grandfather. Never.

"We'll miss you too," said her mother.

"I'll miss you infinity," Fairaway laughed remembering the game that she had played with her mother when she had tucked her into bed.

"But I'll miss you more," said her mother as she began to remember too.

"Listen we better get out of here so that you can get dressed and go," informed her brother. "We'll see you in a year. Okay? Later," he said before he rushed out into the hall.

Her mother looked at her and hugged her once more. "I love you. I'll see you as soon as you come home alright?"

"Come on now dear," said her father. He grabbed her mother's elbow and slowly guided her to the door. "Good luck with your grandpa."

He and her mother left and closed the door, leaving Fairaway and her look-a-like alone in the dressing room.

Fairaway smiled and turned around as she looked at the girl. "Well? Are you ready to help me get away Sam?"

A girl with a black bob with pink strips nodded. She wore a black zip up hoodie over a white camisole, blue jeans that were tucked inside black combat boots, and a black studded belt. She walked up behind Fairaway and began to help her unlace her black and pink corset dress. As she did so Fairaway wiped away the tears from her cheeks and chin.

"So do you think your going to miss all this?" Sam asked.

"All of what? All of the trouble of putting on stage make up? All the trouble of giving interviews? All of the screaming fans that scream so loud that they give me a headache? All of baking under the heat lights? No. Not even a bit."

"You're such a liar," she said as she finished with the laces.

The dress slid down Fairaway's slender frame and fell to the floor, leaving her only in her pink high heels, a pair of black lace panties, and a black strapless bra. She walked over to a rack of clothes and began to kick off her heels.

"Why are you going away anyway? I mean you could just take a break for a while. You can still stay here and live at home right?" she asked as she sat down on the futon that was pressed up against one of the walls.

Fairaway unhooked her bra and slipped into a white sports bra. She began to look for a shirt as she talked. "I can't stay here. If I stay any longer then the press is going to be watching my every move, waiting for me to leave so that they can follow me everywhere in secret. I'll never be able to live a normal life like that."

Sam sighed as Fairaway slipped on a sparkly blue tank top. "Leslie's going to miss you," Sam said, referring to her sister who Fairaway had dated for almost three months now.

"I don't want to talk about her," she said as she felt a new stream of tears trying to break loose. "Besides, I need to hurry. The press has probably heard about my little announcement by now." She began to slip into a pair of faded blue jeans that were shredding on the back pockets.

Sam nodded and slipped on a pair of sunglasses that hid almost her entire face. They could both here a crowd of people outside waiting for her to come out. Quickly Fairaway slipped her feet into a pair of Vans and shrugged on a grey fleece jacket.

They both moved the clothing rack out of the way to show a small opening that led to the pizza shop next door. Fairaway kneeled down and opened the little doorway. Inside was a tunnel that was dark and musky. A small spider crawled out and up the was. Sam handed her a small flash light.

Fairaway took one last look at her and smiled. She had been her best friend for a while now. She was going to miss her. Sam bent down and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Now go. Before I call Leslie to come and kick your ass."

Fairaway nodded and turned on the flashlight which she stuck in her mouth. She began to crawl through the small tunnel and toward her future. Sam closed the door and moved the clothes rack back so that no one would be suspicious. As Fairaway crawled she began to go through the plan in her head again from start to finish. From the very moment the plan had started.

She had scheduled the concert almost six months before but had only thought about leaving a month ago. She had formulated a plan with her family and had finally come to a decision. She would go to Japan where her mother's father lived and ran a hotel chain as well as a new bath house which was beginning expand. She would spend one year there going to a school of his choosing as long as it wasn't too prestigious. But she had to make it so that she wouldn't be recognized when she went away.

It was her mother who had come up with this part. Because she didn't want to cut or color her hair her mother had come up with the idea of wearing a wig until she left. They had a really easy time finding one on eBay. And it wasn't even expensive either. Infact they had gotten it for only ten dollars without anyone knowing it was them who had bought it. Although she did have a bit of trouble getting all of her hair into the stocking cap it was better than cutting off her hair.

She would do her concert as if it was any other and then at the end she would make her announcement. After she had changed Sam would go out disguised as her and spend the night at her place with her family, while she crawled through this tiny, putrid, and cramped tunnel to where she would come out and meet up with her father's editor who would drive her to the airport with his wife and they would see her off as if they were seeing off their own daughter. But the thing was they would see her off in the parking lot so that they also wouldn't know where she was going.

And after she got on the plane, Coach instead of First Class, she would sleep for a few hours instead of sleeping there. She figures it would be the best thing. And then after she got off she would meet up with her grandfather Henry who would pick her up. After that they would head off to her new home and not have to worry about the press for a while. She would be free to enjoy her life as a normal girl. But in her case, it would be a normal _foreign _girl. But she had taken secret language lessons as per her mother. Just in case the need should ever arise. Good thing too.

It was the perfect plan. Not to mention the most fool proof. Her grandfather and her family rarely spoke and when they did, they made it look as if it was in distainment. But in actuality the were very loving. Amazing what a little acting can do. Not to mention precautions for anything that should come about. It was if her family had planned for everything that could possibly come about.

Fairaway crawled through the little tunnel that led to the building a next door. It bent down and twisted a few times so as to navigate around water pipes and power cords. After only four and a half minutes she arrived at another small door and knocked three times fast, then twice slow. It was the signal that she was at the door and ready to get out. She took the flashlight out of her mouth and shined it at the door, willing it to open.

She heard a scraping noise and knew that something was being moved. Then the door opened and a bright light and the smell of garlic rushed in the tunnel. Her father's editor was there to help her out along with a few other people. She knew it was his wife and the manager of the pizza place.

She stood up and dusted off all the spider webs from her clothes. The manager took the flashlight from her, turned it off and placed it in his pocket. Her father's editor took off her wig and replaced it with a shaggy red one that reached her shoulders. He then helped her to apply some theatrical scars to her cheek and to her forehead. His wife started to shoo him away.

"You really can't get this right," she complained. She took over and began to apply the scars with some facial glue and make up to hide the edge of them. "I swear men can't seam to get anything right can they?"

Her husband scowled and helped the pizza manager move the create filled with potatoes back against the wall to hide her little secret savior.

"Thanks for doing this for us," he said to the manager.

"Hey don't worry," he chuckled as her scratched his hair which was a salt and pepper color. "My daughter loves her so I don't mind as long as I get that wig and autograph."

"Oh of coarse," he said as he handed over the wig.

He looked at Fairaway who was being scaritized by his wife.

"Um . . . Do you think you could wait until my wife is done with her make up?"

"Oh sure."

His wife looked her over and then smiled. "You look just like Genevieve!" she exclaimed referring to her eldest daughter, whom Fairaway was to be impersonating for the night until she reached the airport.

"Now about the autograph Faira," said her father's editor.

"Oh lay off her Joseph. She just got out of that smelly tunnel."

"Sorry Katrina but we need to hurry so we can have her make her plane."

"No it's perfectly alright," Fairaway said as she walked over to the manager. "Do you have something that I can sign and sing with?"

They all started to look around for something for her to write with and on. Katrina found a black Sharpie and the manager pulled out a napkin from a box filled with them.

"Thanks, what was her name again?" Fairaway asked as she started to sign.

"Summer. Summer Giovanni. She loves your song _Forget about the Guys. _That's all she ever sings."

Fairaway smiled as she wrote down _Thanks Summer for all ways being there and loving my music. Love forever Fairaway Harper._ She kissed one of the corners and left a ruby red kiss mark.

"I hope that this will make her happy," she said as she handed him the napkin.

He looked it over and smiled. "It'll be more than enough. Come on."

He led them through the kitchen to the back door where there was a black sedan waiting for them. She quickly got into the back seat and waited for her _parents _to get in too. She smiled at the manager.

"Thank you very much for this," she said as her _father_ started the car.

"Hey don't mention it. I'm just glad that I could help out at all. And thanks again for this," he said as he held up the wig and the napkin.

She closed the door and waited for them to pull out of the back ally way and onto the main street.

Katrina turned around in her seat as her husband pulled away. She had a big goofy grin on her face. She looked more like an older sister than a mother for the night, what with her crimped red hair, green halter top, gold mini skirt, and gold bangles adorning her arms.

"So how do you think you'll like your new life?" she asked her.

Fairaway knew better than to tell her anything that might give away where she was heading. So instead she told her very little details. "I think it'll be like everywhere else. Only a bit less glamorized. I think that it'll be fun though. I can't wait to see my caretaker again."

"Caretaker?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen him for at least three years I think. It's been a while since I've been to Gu-" she said as she almost _spilled _the beans. She knew she had to let something slip but it couldn't be anything referring to where she would be staying so she thought up an intelligent story very quickly.

"Where? I promise I won't tell anyone. And Joseph won't tell anyone either. Will you Joey?"

"Not at all," he said as he continued to drive.

"Well I guess I can tell you as long as you guys keep it to yourselves," she said as she squirmed under Katrina's watchful eye. "You see my mom's uncle owns a little villa over in Guam. He thought it would be nice if I came over and took a little time off from the celebrity life. Mom thought that it was a great idea but if I just went over there then the press would follow. So she came up with this little scheme to through people off topic."

It wasn't an entire lie but it was stretched a bit. Instead of her uncle it was her grandfather. And instead of Guam it was Japan. It was the closest story to the truth without having Katrina come over to Guam and searching for her. Katrina was always in her business and anyone's business for that matter. She was the gossip queen of all of Beverly Hills. So if you wanted to know anything you went to her.

Fairaway and her family didn't want to let her in on the plan but she was the best make up artist on this side of the country.

"Sounds like that'll be fun," Katrina smiled. "Hey! Maybe I can come and visit you sometime once all this commotion cools down a bit."

"That would be really cool," Fairaway said. But in her head she thought, _Not as long as I can help it. I don't want you anywhere near me. You'll drag the press across the ocean by their teeth if you have to._

"Joseph why don't you turn on the radio? I hate riding in silence. Don't you Faira?"

"Oh yes. It's so annoying. I have to have some sort of noise besides just talking."

"I hear ya girl," she said as she turned on the radio to some random station.

"Oh I love this song!" she squealed as Queen's _Somebody to Love _came to an end. "Too bad it's over."

As the song ended the announcer came on saying, _Ladies and gentlemen breaking news! Fairaway Harper announced after her concert this evening that she will be going into hiding for a year. This news is very surprising since she just started on a whole new drama. What will happen to her on the show? Only the directors know. Also where is she going? We asked her mother and father after the concert and all they had to say to us was 'No comment'. We now have a poll going on our site asking people where they think she is going. So far fifty-seven percent of you think that she is staying her in that states, forty-three say France, twenty-two percent say Mexico, while the other twenty-one percent think that this is all just a hoax. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on this girl. Her ex-girlfriend Leslie Davis doesn't seem to be giving out any information either when one of our informants came across her when jogging. If anyone has any guesses as to what's going on we would love to hear about it. Until then I'll leave you with her latest song _Love is Love.

A sweet piano poured out of the speakers. Fairaway looked out the window and sighed. She hadn't thought that the news would travel this fast. Nor had she thought that people would be holding polls as to where she was going. She hoped that she could get out of the country as soon as possible, without having news follow her. With any luck the kids at her new school wouldn't care about American music.

Katrina looked at her and frowned. "Oh honey I'm so sorry. I didn't think that it would get this out of hand."

Fairaway smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I was actually expecting more commotion than this. I'm just thankful that riots didn't break out at the concert."

"Understandable," said Joseph as he turned a corner. "You have to plan for the worst so that way nothing can surprise you. Well, here we are. I'll pop the trunk so you can get your back pack out."

"I have to say its pretty weird that you're only taking one bag of clothes," Katrina criticized.

Fairaway rolled her eyes as she got out and went around to the back of the vehicle. She heard a click as the trunk popped open. Quickly she retrieved her black back pack and went back around to meet up with Katrina and Joseph who had gotten out of the car for a second.

"Well I'll see you guys when I get back okay?" she said as Katrina pulled her in for a hug, portraying the perfect teary eyed mother.

"You be careful over there okay?" she said as Fairaway pulled away.

"I will. Bye _dad_."

"See ya later kid," Joseph said as she went through the doors to the airport. Scoping out the gate she quickly ran and didn't stop until she reached security.

She knew that this was were all her acting was going to pay off. Before all of her performances on the set she would get a little butterfly squirming in the pit of her stomach, but right now it felt like a thousand birds waiting to break free.

_Good bye Fairaway Harper, hello Lavinia Goldstein._


	2. welcome to paradise

Fairaway stretched her long arms over her head and yawned. She hadn't slept even for a minute. As per her grandfather's request, saying that it would be best if she slept at her new home instead. Not to mention she wouldn't have to worry about her wig slipping off while she slept.

She rubbed her tired eyes as she watched the ground come into view. The sun had already set so the sky was a very dark mix of blue, black, and purple. She gripped the seat's arm rests as the plain shook from the landing. She hated landings the most. Even more that turbulence, which, thank goodness, there was very little of this time around.

Fairaway couldn't wait to get out of the tight little seat that she had been sitting in for the past nine hours. She knew that the first thing that she was going to do as soon as she got off this plain was to run around a bit. That way she could exercise her numb legs. She looked at the business couple who she had sat next to for the trip. They hadn't talked very much and when they did it was only to go over spread sheets. She wondered if they were some sort of important hotel managers or famous lawyers or something. Although she knew it wouldn't really matter after she got off the plane.

As the light for seat belts came off she quickly undid her seat belt and waited patiently for the couple to stand up. But they just sat there waiting for the other passengers to get their things first and leave the aisle. Finally they got up and began to move out of the way for her. Fairaway smiled at the two as she waited her turn to retrieve her book bag. She thought it nice that they allowed the other passengers off first., but as she remembered the other people who had to fight to get their bags out in the limited space she had to wonder if they waited so that they would have more room and less trouble. But was that more selfish or more considerate? Either way she wished that they would hurry up.

She was the last one to leave besides the flight attendants and the captains. She couldn't wait to see her grandpa again. She hadn't seen him in person for nearly a year and a half. They had seen other just last week over the webcam, but it wasn't the same thing. Technology was such a wondrous thing these days. The last time she saw him, he had spent an entire afternoon playing piano and poker just for the fun of it. He was the only one in the family that wasn't an entertainer of some sort, but that didn't mean that he couldn't entertain her. He was the one who had taught her how to play piano. Her favorite piece to play with him was an old song from the forty's called _Oh Johnny _by the Andrew's Sisters. She would sing along with it and he would mumble the words. Plus he was the only one that could beat her at black jack, poker, and Texas hold 'em, so when ever he came over she would ask him to play with her just to see if she had gotten any better. The only problem was that whenever they played he would always have a trick that he hadn't showed her up his sleeve. She could only remember one time that she had won and that was because he let her win. The old fart.

After checking in through security and customs she exited the gate and looked for her grandfather. Many people were there but she recognized him right away. Not only because of his height but also because of his brilliant smile. His smile grew wider as he held up a sign that said _F. Lavinia Goldstein _written in English on a white piece of cardboard in black curly letters.

"Vinnie!" he called out, drawing even more attention to himself.

Fairaway's smile grew even bigger as she ran towards him and hugged him close. The smell of peppermint and tobacco filtrated through her nose. He dropped the cardboard and hugged his granddaughter to him as people looked on at the heartfelt reunion. He ran his wrinkled hands through the red wig that was becoming ever so itchy. He was told to expect her in a wig so as to not knock it off by accident. He wondered if she had changed her hair color back to its original beautiful shade and if she had cut it or let it grow. He couldn't wait to get inside the car and tear off that idiotic wig.

Fairaway regained her composure and broke apart from the elderly man to look up at him. He towered over her by a good foot even though he was almost seventy-eight. She now remembered where her family got there height. A toothbrush moustache covered his upper lip and he had a full head of silver hair. For and old guy he didn't look too bad. Not many wrinkles and he was in good health. He wore brown loafers, blue jeans, a white dress up shirt and a navy blue blazer that brought out the weak blue in his eyes.

Smiling down at her, he placed his hand on her elbow and began to guide her outside into the cool night air.

"It's good to see you again," he said as they spoke in Japanese.

"It's good to see you too. We missed you on the holidays and birthdays. Mom was so mad that she couldn't see you that she almost rented out an entire regiment of the army so that they could drag you back to America."

"That sounds like her. She always was the type to take the most difficult route _and_ the most extraordinary," he chuckled. "How is she doing anyway? Is the pregnancy hard on her? I know that she almost lost it when the doctor said you and your brother wouldn't live to see two years because of your health."

"Mom's pregnancy is coming along good, and she and the baby are healthy. So far she's becoming so health conscious it's scary. She had us all eating sweet grass and humus because she read somewhere that if the family eats healthy then it will influence the mother to eat healthy too. So in effect the baby will be healthy. All I know is that if I ever have to eat grass again I'll kill myself."

"Yeah I'm not so big on grass either. How about I have one of my cooks make you up a steak. That way I know that you're eating _real_ food."

"Sounds great."

"And what about your dad? How's he taking it?"

"So far so good. But he seams to think that it's going to be a boy. He wants another boy badly, so that there can be more boys than girls but I don't think that'll happen."

Her grandfather laughed as they passed a statue of a brass panda eating bamboo. "Ha! You're most likely going to get a new sister if he keeps saying that. He's gonna go into a coma if it is though. More girls to raise? I'm so glad that I'm done with that stuff."

"Oh but Gramps, don't you miss all those dirty diapers and the late night feedings?"

Her grandfather sneered at her and hugged her close as they cracked up at the memory of him changing her little brother Danny's diaper the last time he visited. Danny had smiled while he peed in his grandfather's face then started to poo all over the bed. It had taken Fairaway, her grandfather, and two of the maids to change the little monster. Her mom and dad had come home to a disaster of a house, but had gotten a new bed by the end of the day.

They stepped outside of the airport and into the cool spring night of Japan. The ground was wet from a rain storm that had past recently. The peonies that were planted in a barrel next to the doors were glistening with the night's rain. They gave off the sweet smell that mixed in with the exhaust from the taxis that were waiting outside along the sidewalk.

"How long ago did it rain?" she asked.

Her grandfather checked his watch then looked up at the sky. "I got here no more than fifteen minutes ago and it was still raining then, so sometime between fifteen minutes ago and now. Why?" he asked her as he guided her out to the parking lot.

She shook her head. "No reason. Just wanted to know. It's so pretty here."

Her grandfather looked at her and smiled a half smile. "Let me guess. You still love thunderstorms."

She giggled. "I can't help it. It's like the thunder is a big bass drum and the rain is a snare. And when the wind blows it sounds like-"

"I know I know. It sounds like a flute and the lightening is like spotlights while the ground is the stage to dance upon and everything around you is your audience. I swear Faira if you say that one more time I think that I might just find a way to stop the rain."

"Very funny Gramps," she laughed. "But don't call me that. News might have gotten here by now," she said as she began to look around her for photographers.

"Sorry about that.," he said as he held up his hands in defense.

She smiled and walked on farther. They soon came across a black shiny car Lexus with a guy with Asian features leaning against the hood. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a green graphic design on it, and a brown suede jacket. Fairaway recognized him as her grandfather's chauffer, Satoshi. He had been her grandfather's chauffer for some years now ever since he had moved to Japan. Her grandfather had said the reason he kept him on was because he could drive anything as fast as a bullet without being caught by the cops.

He smiled as they neared him. With much practice and efficiency he stepped to the back off the car and opened the door. "Mr. Goldstein."

"Thank you Satoshi. I want you to meet my granddaughter Fa- . . . Er . . . I mean, Lavinia. You remember what I told you right?"

"Oh yes sir. I do. I remember what you said about the _thing_," he said as he winked at her.

"Don't worry Lavinia," her grandfather told her before he climbed in. "He knows about the situation so don't worry about it. Alright?"

Satoshi closed the door and opened the trunk. "Your bag miss?"

Fairaway looked at him then at the trunk. It was packed with a jack, a spare tire, a gas can, a tool box, and a box filled with washer fluid, brake fluid, and other chemicals that didn't smell too good. She hugged her bag to her and shook her head. "No that's alright. I'd rather keep it close to me if you don't mind."

He nodded and closed the trunk. He directed her over to the other side and opened the door for her. She slid in and set her bag on the floor of the car. It smelled nice inside. The smell of tobacco and mint was enveloping them just as Satoshi climbed into the front seat and began to buckle up.

"Everybody buckled up?" he asked as he started the ignition.

"Yup!"

"Just go ahead Satoshi," ordered her grandfather.

"Certainly Mr. Goldstein," he said as he pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the exit.

"How many times have I told you to call me Henry? We've known each other long enough for that."

"Sorry Henry. Old habits die hard you know?"

Satoshi quickly zipped out of the parking lot and out into the street. They passed many stores and people as they went on their way to Henry's mansion.

Henry pulled off the short red wig and tossed it in the front seat next to Satoshi. Her hands flew to the skull cap that covered her real hair. "You don't need to wear anymore wigs for some time now. Why don't you take that thing off your head."

Fairaway pulled off the skull cap that hid her hair from the world. Her hair fell out in long golden rivers that ran down her back and along her shoulders. Henry smiled as he raked a hand through her fair tresses. He hadn't seen her with her normal hair color for sometime now. The last time he had received news from her via webcam over a month ago, she had had her hair the color of a deep chestnut. It was very lovely but he loved her natural hair color best.

"So tell me Faira," said Henry as he began to revert back to her real name instead of calling her by her alias, "how has the rest of the family been?"

"Don't you think it would be better to call me Lavinia even when it's just us? So that way you don't slip up again in front of someone. Like someone important?"

"You're probably right. Well then _Lavinia _tell me how your family has been."

"They're doing fine. Danny's a little terror. He went and started to draw all over mom's favorite pair of curtains with a paint brush and a tube of tooth paste."

"How on earth did he get a hold of that?"

"No clue. But mom was about to kill him."

"Sounds like he's taking after your grandfather on your father's side. What's his name? George?"

"Now grandpa you know very well what his name is. Why can't you two get along?"

"End of subject. How's Jack?"

Fairaway gave him an evil look then told him about how Jack had scored over forty points at the last basket ball game. And how he was deciding of switching from the Lakers to the Bulls.

"What is he trying to become the white version of Michael Jordan or LeBron James or some crap? He needs to go back to football. He was better at that."

"He might have been better but he wasn't as known. He gets more money this way. Plus mom was so frantic when he was on the field. At least this way he doesn't get hurt as much."

Henry folded his arms as he muttered about basketball being a load of crap. About how football was a thousand times better than that.

"But Chelsea is going to Julliard next year to teach. She says that she wants to give other students the chance to tour so that she can pull out the talent of children or something like that."

Henry snapped out of his funk and became very interested. "Really? So is she still going to play the cello though?"

"Yeah. But no more tours for a while she said. She got the offer a few years ago but never took it. After she came back from Paris she decided to accept."

"Uh-huh. And what about you? What have you been up to besides plotting to escape?"

Fairaway giggled as the plan repeated itself in her head. "Not much. I broke up with my girlfriend Leslie. We just couldn't be together anymore. We kind of just . . . drifted apart."

He placed an arm around her as a gloom started to settle over her. He didn't like her lifestyle that she had chosen but she was his granddaughter and she needed a shoulder right now. "I'm sorry. She meant a lot didn't she?"

Fairaway breathed in a deep breath and just as quickly as the gloom had come she blew it away as she exhaled. "Yeah she did, but she's out of my life, and it's over between us so end of topic."

"Alright. How's school coming along?"

"Good. I got mostly B's and a few A's in my main subjects but I was able to pull off all A's in the language department. My main worry right now is whether or not I'll get used to my classes."

"Well it shouldn't be too difficult. I've sent over your records to the chairman of your new school and he seemed to be very pleased to receive you as a student."

"Did you tell him about my . . . You know. Other life?"

"I spoke with the chairman of the school and he says that your secret will remain that. A secret. With the exception of the vice principal. He told us that you will receive the same treatment as the rest of the students and that he will have his son show you around on your first day."

"He has a son that attends his school? Wow. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it could be bad because he could be some goody-goody who does everything his father tells him _before_ he tells him."

"And it can be good how?"

"Because he might know things about the school the others don't. Like short cuts and other things."

Henry smiled as Satoshi swerved around a corner a light speed, sending Fairaway crashing into him.

"And he doesn't get caught by the cops?" Fairaway asked as she righted herself.

Henry chuckled. "One of the reasons I hired him. He gets me where I want to go fast without being caught. Plus he knows about the fastest routes that there are."

Fairaway nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Okay change of subject. Have my babies arrived?"

Henry laughed as Satoshi swerved around another corner. "Yes your dogs have arrived. I think they'll like it in Japan. In fact, when Baby got to the mansion she jumped up and practically tackled me to the floor."

Fairaway laughed as the thought of her big St. Bernard tackling her grandfather.

"And Domino?"

"Just as excited. Only not as jumpy. Why did you have to bring them again?"

"I would be lonely without them," she answered. "Besides, I doubt mom could handle a Great Dane, a St. Bernard, and a new baby, as well as Danny."

Henry sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew too well that the dogs were a handful. It had taken four of his butlers just to take them for a walk. He didn't even want to think of how many it took to clean up after them. So as to limit how much damage they caused, he had kept them to the backyard. Only letting them inside when it rained like today. And he had kept them in one of his many rooms that he didn't use. He had to wonder how on earth Fairaway handled them.

"So how was your last concert?" asked Satoshi.

"It was pretty good. It would have been better if they didn't act so shocked though."

Satoshi nodded as he turned the car into a driveway.

Fairaway's eyes gleamed as she gazed at her new home.

"Welcome home," Henry said as Satoshi started to slow down a bit.

The front lawn must have been at least three acres containing a fountain in the middle surrounded by beautiful white roses. The house itself was more like a castle with it's red bricks and white pillars. Satoshi stopped the car and started to open the door for Henry and Fairaway to slide out. Henry stepped out and watched his granddaughter admire her new home.

Her eyes danced like a child's as she began to take it all in. She took a deep breath and smiled. The scent of the roses filled the air along with fresh cut grass. She started to wonder if there was a place in the back yard where she could plant her flowers, fruits, and vegetables. Maybe even build a green house to store them in during the winter months.

She looked at her grandfather then smiled even wider as she slid out.

"Ready to see your new home?" he asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously like a bobble head doll as she ran to the front door. She waited for her grandfather as he walked at a brisk pace toward the door. As soon as he opened it a Great Dane and a St. Bernard emerged from the hallway and tackled her. She laughed as they gave her messy wet kisses.

"Hey girls!" she laughed. "Okay, okay! I missed you too! Now get off! I promise I'll take you for a walk in a little bit okay?" She tried to push them off but to no avail. "Oh jeez. Sit!"

The huge dogs jumped off and sat at her side with their tongues hanging out of the side of their mouths. Henry laughed as he helped Fairaway stand up.

"They sure do love you don't they?" He asked as five of his maids rushed forward to help them out of their jackets and to dust them off.

Fairaway finally took notice of the place. The floor was covered in a beautiful rosewood and the walls were painted a magnificent cream color. The only furniture in the room was a small table in the center with a bouquet of wildflowers inside a crystal vase. Her entire old room could have fit easily in this room at least four times. It held four doorways that led off to different parts of the mansion. Somehow she got the feeling that it would be hard to navigate through this house. She began to imagine herself calling out for help in a labyrinth of rooms and hallways.

Her grandfather led her to the kitchen where they had a delicious meal that consisted of steak, bread, salad, baked potatoes, broccoli, kernel corn, and some sort of mint flavored cookies for dessert. They spent the time talking about what was going on in each others lives. Fairaway was especially surprised by the fact that Henry had decided to open a bathhouse. Especially one so close. He never would have done this in America. All of his establishments were usually built at the very minimum four miles away.

"The name of the bathhouse is _The Lotus_. I thought it would be most fitting."

"How is it that all of the things you open are named after flowers? Except that one hotel, _The Sunset Hotel _I think it was?"

"Your right. But it was part of the promise that I made to your late grandmother. You remember how she loved flowers don't you?"

"How can I forget? She almost killed mom for not naming me and Chelsea after a flower of some sort."

"Well anyway, when we were dating she wanted me to name my hotel after her."

"She wanted you to name it Sheryl?"

Henry chuckled as he bit into a cookie. "Her nickname was Cherry. Because of her -"

"Flaming red hair. I remember. Mom told me that grandma used to force that name on her."

"Well yes she did. But enough of that. When we were going out she wanted me to name my hotel after her. Well, I really didn't want to name it Sheryl or Cherry, so she told me that her nickname was Sakura in Japanese. I thought it was pretty and a hell of a lot better than Sheryl. So she made me promise that after that day I would name all the things that I opened after some sort of flower. Nothing sounded better for a bathhouse than _The Lotus. _Besides, I haven't felt the need to open up something for some time now."

"Uh-huh. Well then what exactly makes this bathhouse so special?"

"Simple. It offers the luxury of the rich with the cost of the poor."

"So basically a good deal on some high class soap?"

Henry chuckled. "Basically. But so far it seams to be a big hit. There's even a grand prize every week for a trip for two to one of my hotels."

"Sounds . . . Nice. Not an inch of advertising at all."

"Anyway I'm sure your tired after your long trip, so why don't I show you to your room and then you can take a shower and have a nice rest. Does that sound good?"

"Mmm. Especially the shower part, but I think I'm going to wait a little for a nap. I promised these guys that I'd take them for a walk," she said as she petted her Great Dane, Domino, on the head.

Henry thought for a moment then smiled. He wanted to see how she handled these monsters. "Alright. I'll send my butler Akito with you."

"No grandpa. I want to get to know the neighborhood and to do that I need to see it on my own."

"Yes I realize that Faira . . . _Lavinia_, but this is a new country. You might get lost. Plus it's already dark out so there will be a lot of hoodlums out right now. I'd feel much better if I sent Akito with you as a body guard."

"But!"

"No buts. I will have Akito accompany you. Do you want to have your walk first or take your shower?"

"I guess I'll have the shower. But can you at least ask Akito to follow a bit behind? It'd feel too weird if he was walking right beside me."

"Oh and having him follow you is any better? It would look like he was a stalker or something. No, he will walk next to you."

"But then he'll look like my boyfriend!"

"So? It would look better if he was your boyfriend instead of your stalker."

"Fine. End of I go to my room then?"

"Of course," he said as he snapped his fingers. A portly young woman came forward from one of the corridors and took away their plates on a silver cart.

"Will that be all sir?" she asked with a bowed head.

"Yes, thank you Magda. Please tell the chef that dinner was delicious and that I'll have my usual tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she murmured as she curtsied and then wheeled their plates off.

Henry led Fairaway up the grand staircase and down the hallway. Domino and Baby followed them closely at their heels. He opened up a double doorway to admit Fairaway and her dogs to her new room.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!"

And it was. The floor was carpeted in a soft white rug that felt like you were walking on a cloud. The walls were painted a rich forest green with gold speckled on. The ceiling was high and a lovely cream, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle.

In the middle on the room was a French style cream colored couch with green throw pillows on it, and a mahogany coffee table with an elegant tea set.

A huge king sized bed adorned with green, gold, and cream colored pillows and blankets was against one wall. A small end table was on either side of the bed and each held a decorative pot filled with lavender, clover, and lilies.

"Wow. I'll need a ladder just to get in that bed!"

Henry chuckled. "Look over here."

He opened a door that led to a bathroom. Inside were a marble sink, a toilet, marble bath with jet streams, and a separate shower made out of glass. The walls were painted a sea blue while the floor was tiled with ivory white tiles. The faucets were made out of a shiny brass and there were fluffy white and blue towels on a glass shelf next to the tub. A huge mirror hung over the sink that made the room twice as big. A glass vase on one side of the sink was filled with sand and sea shells of all sorts, while on the other side was a glass vase filled with white roses, most likely from the rose bushes out front.

"Um . . . Grandpa? Don't you think this is a little bit over board between the bed and the bathroom?"

"What do you mean? I'm allowed to spoil my granddaughter aren't I?"

"Yeah . . . But I thought we agreed that I would live the life of a _normal_ teenager?"

Henry stayed quiet as he looked at his granddaughter. Her bright apple green eyes stared up at him from between curtains of long lashes.

"Sorry. But I wanted to spoil you. Besides, no one will know what your room will look like. An I mean _no_ one."

Fairaway got the hint. No boys _or_ girls allowed in her room. Oh well. It didn't matter. She wasn't going to start looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend for a while. She wanted to get used to things first. Settle into a routine. Besides, even if she did get one she would have to leave in a year so it didn't matter anyway. Long distance relationships never worked.

"Understood. Now can you leave? I need to take a shower badly," she said.

"Sure. But before you do, you should see your closet." He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him, leaving Fairaway and her dogs alone in her new room.

"This can't be good,' she moaned as she watched him close the doors.

She walked over to the doors next to the bathroom and opened them. Inside were thousands of clothes. Clothes that weren't even hers! They were arranged by color and clothing type. Dresses hung at the far left. Skirts and pants hung on the bottom right, while shirts and jackets hung from the top right. Shoes and boots lined the bottom of the closet floor and underwear, bras, and night clothes were stored in drawers attached to the doors.

"That old man is seriously going to get it. I thought I told my family that I wanted a normal high school girl's life!" she complained as she slammed the doors closed.

Domino padded over and whined into her hand.

"I know girl. You two want to go on your walk right? Okay then. As soon as I wash off this grime I'll be sure to take you out. Besides. I haven't taken a shower since yesterday afternoon. I _must _stink. But I don't think we'll be able to go on our usual walks_. _We'll have to do something about this Akito guy Grandpa's sending us with. Don't you think?"

Both of her dogs barked at that. She smiled as she nodded.

"This could actually be some fun!" she said as she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower.


	3. Look Where we are Now

_She walked down the street with her dogs guiding her through the winding streets to a small garden that she knew shouldn't have been there. The garden was filled with roses, daffodils, daises, birds of paradise, sunflowers, violets, orchids, wildflowers, rape flowers, and some that she had never even heard of before. The scent was tantalizing as she walked through the greenery._

_ In the center was a small fountain. She heard the bubbling liquid before she saw the cool waters flowing from the spouts. The fountain was made out of a creamy stone and had carvings around the base that were of angels. The fountain itself was of two angels, both in glorious flowing robes. One was a male, the other a female. The male held a bow and arrow aimed for the heavens with the string taut as the water shot out of its tip. The female on the other hand knelt down and poured a jug of water. It reminded Fairaway of a thunderstorm. The male made the lightning strikes with his arrows and the lady made the rain with her jug. _

_ As she walked closer she noticed that she was not the only one there. A person with hair almost even brighter than her mother's, stood looking at the fountain as well. He tilted his head slightly as if he were in thought._

_ Only when he did this, did she lose control of the leashes, and her dogs went running. Baby, the St. Bernard ran to the fountain and jumped in, splashing as she did so. Domino, the Great Dane, bolted for the bed of rape flowers and rolled around. _

_ Fairaway gasped as she saw Domino run towards the stranger and tackle him to the ground, after he had become muddy from the rape flowers bed. _

_ "Oh my gosh!" she said as she ran to help him. "Are you hurt at all? Is there anything I can do to help you? Oh please say something!"_

_ The stranger got up of his own accord, and while his head was still down a voice floated to he_r in her sleep.

"Good morning Miss. Lavinia," said the maid as she drew the curtains open.

Fairway slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light. Her room shined like a jewel as the sun's light reflected off the gold speckles on the walls.

"Your grandfather said that you are to meet him in the library when you have had your breakfast and after you are dressed. Please help yourself to anything you wish," she said as she took the covers off four dishes. "You can eat while I go and draw you a bath."

Fairaway slowly sat up and watched as the maid walked into the bathroom. The sound of rushing water came to her as if a bomb had dropped. She looked at her dogs that were lying on the bed next to her. Domino lifted his head and looked right into her eyes.

She set her hand under Domino's jaw and stared right into his eyes. "Was that a . . . No. It wasn't just a dream, it was more wasn't it?"

In response to her question, he snorted, dashed off the bed, and left through the door that the maid had left open leading out into the hallway. Baby remained on the bed with her and watched as the maid came back out of the bathroom.

"Maybe you wish to have breakfast in bed?" she asked as she reached on the side of the food cart and came up with a table tray.

"No," Fairaway said as she scooted out of the monster size bed. "I'll take it down there."

The maid watched her shuffle out over to the couch where she promptly plopped down. "You have a few dishes to choose from since the cook didn't know what you wanted for breakfast. You have bacon and eggs that are sunny side up, along with two slices of white toast that have already been buttered for you. A bowl full of freshly cut fruit that contains honeydew, cantaloupe, watermelon, strawberries, and an assortment of other fruit has also been arranged for you in case you were a vegetarian. You also have pancakes with sausages, and lastly a piping hot bowl of oatmeal. The chef didn't know what kind you liked so he made it plain."

Fairaway looked at the food and then at the teapots and pitchers filled with water, milk, and orange juice that were on the bottom shelf. "What's going to happen to this food if I don't eat it?"

The maid simply answered as if it were no big deal, "Whatever you don't eat will be thrown out."

Sighing, she motioned for Baby, who had been staring at the food to come over. The great hairy beast sat down on the floor by the table next to her master and began to salivate. Fairway took the plate of eggs and placed it on the ground next to her companion. Baby, without a thought, began to dive for the food, but then stopped when Fairaway cleared her throat. "Like a lady," she said as she began to cut up her pancakes. In response, Baby slowly bent down and instead of scarfing down the food, took one bite at a time, allowing for her to chew her food as any lady would.

"And what's your name?" Fairaway asked as she scattered maple syrup on her pancakes.

"Miho. Miho Shiho."

"Oh, that's right. My grandfather did say that you were going to be my maid last night didn't he? He even asked you to meet me during dinner so I would know who you are."

"That is correct miss."

"I'm sorry; you'll have to forgive me. I'm never fully awake in the morning. And I usually don't talk so much in the morning before I eat. So this is rare."

Miho smiled to herself. She remembered the week that she had to bring Henry his meals in the morning for an entire week because someone was on sick leave. Every morning she would be chipper and talk to him and in response he would give an aggravated grunt or just motion with his hands. It wasn't until the third day that he explained that he would never talk unless absolutely necessary until he had some breakfast. _These two are almost exactly alike, _she thought as she poured a glass of water for the young girl.

"If you wish, I can come back after you are done eating and help you get dressed. Or I can help you bathe as well."

Fairaway nearly choked on a piece of fruit that she had helped herself too. She hadn't had anyone help her get dressed for since she was five, unless you counted costume changes during a concert, and baths? She hadn't had anyone help her since she was four and splashing in the tub with her mother watching closely to make sure she didn't drown "Um, actually I can dress myself. I won't need any help with everyday affairs. Same goes for bathing. I can do that myself."

"As you wish miss," Miho said as she bowed her head.

As if on cue, Domino came cantering back into the room and jumped up on the couch next to Fairaway.

She looked at the animal and shook her head. "Now you know better than that. Sit on the floor or no breakfast."

Domino whimpered a bit but complied to her command. She set the dish of pancakes on the floor before him and started in on her own breakfast of fruit and toast.

"If there is something special you wish to eat in the mornings then I can have the chef prepare it for you. Just tell me the night before and-"

"No," she cut Miho off. "One dish a day is more than enough. I will eat anything that the chef prepares for me. I only ask that there be no raw meat unless it is sushi. Anything else makes me uneasy and I can't eat it. Back home I would usually just have granola, yogurt, juice, and some toast. But like I said, I'll eat anything the chef will make that's not raw."

Miho nodded and began to take away the plate that was cleared by Baby. "And for your animals?"

Fairaway looked at them as she placed the last dish on the ground between them. "I'd like them to eat regular dog food. It's not good for them to eat human food. Well, eggs are fine as well as beer, but I'd rather them have that as a treat. And is it possible to make an eating area up here for them?"

"I shall see to it while you are speaking with your grandfather. Is that all for right now Miss?"

"I can't think of anything else."

"Very well, I shall leave you to finish your meal and get ready for the day. Just leave your dishes here and I shall collect them while you are bathing."

Fairaway watched as she left the room and closed the door. She kind of liked the way that the maid's uniform had a way of being modest but sexy as well. The uniform wasn't special, just a normal high collared grey dress that fell to the knees with a white apron covering the front. But the way that the skirts whispered secrets as the wearer walked had a way of making even the coldest hearted person go weak in the knees.

Sighing, Fairaway leaned back and closed her eyes. "So much for a normal life, this is anything but." She looked at her dogs who were almost finished with the food. "We didn't even get to go on our walk last night. I was so tired that when I went to try out the bed, I completely went off to dreamland."

Baby dropped down to the ground and snorted, while Domino sat back on his hind legs and stared at the empty dishes, almost expecting more food to appear.

"Your responses are very comforting," she said half smiling as she finished her bowl of fruit. "But it stinks that we didn't go on our walk last night. Maybe Grandpa will let us go out later by ourselves if it's still light outside."

Baby snorted and went to the bed to dive deep within the blankets that still held some heat in them.

"I guess you don't think he will either. What about you Domino?"

Instead of barking, or leaving the room like he normally did he bent over and licked a part of his body that made Fairaway hit him with a pillow. "Now you know that's gross. Don't do it."

Sighing once more, she got up and headed for the bathroom. _I can only try, _she thought before she tested the hot water with her hand.

While the library was filled with the warm glow of the sun streaming in through the windows, the room was practically stifling with all the dust that the volumes of books had collected. Henry was proud of his library. It held law, medicine, art, history, religion, and many other books. But when Fairaway found him sitting in front of the fireplace in one of the overstuffed green chairs he was reading an old batman comic.

"Really Grandpa? You know that Poison Ivy is going to trap him in the green house."

Henry smiled as he folded the comic. "Very funny, but she's not even in this one. In this volume there's Joker, Mr. Freeze and Cat Woman."

She smiled as she took a seat in the other chair. "Well I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"How was your morning?"

Unsure of where this was going she answered as normally as possible. "It was fine. How was your morning?"

"Well I'll tell you, it was very eventful. First after I woke up and had breakfast, I heard from my secretary that my hotels are stable and the bath house is doing very well. I checked to see how the media was taking your leave and it seems that they were very surprised when someone leaked that you might have left for Guam. Also your friend Leslie seems to have had reporters swarming her house asking her where you might be and when she reached her max she threatened them, pulled out a gun, and said if they didn't leave her place in the next four seconds she would start making some roosters into hens. News hasn't come here, but in case it does I want to have you protected. I have gathered together a few files of security that I think will get the job done."

A man with a laptop came out from between one of the shadowy aisles of books and set the device in her lap.

"You will find files in there. The system is easy to operate. You can go through them one by one, although that will take a few hours. I recommend using the search criteria device to narrow down the candidates to someone that will make you feel more comfortable."

She opened the laptop and pulled up the files in question. There were over _four hundred thousand_. "Where did you get all these people?"

"Most are from two security forces trained by the Haninozuka family as well as the Morinozuka family, but there are some from other places as well. They are both skilled in not only kendo, karate, judo, and tea kwon do, but also in fire arms and such."

Fairaway couldn't believe there were so many applicants.

"Also, because of the commotion I don't want you going to school until we can find you a suitable body guard as well as driver. I was going to have Satoshi drive you, but I am going to have morning meetings for the next few weeks and I would like him to drive me. So for today I want you to go through some of those files and pick some candidates. I have already approved of every person in there, so all you have to do is meet with them for an interview. Miho can help you with that."

He slowly got up to leave so as to get started on his duties for the rest of the day. "I have things to do, but I would like to have lunch together later to see how you are doing and who you have picked so far."

Fairaway couldn't manage to speak, so instead just nodded blankly.

"That's my girl. You may do your search from anywhere in the house, but I must ask you don't go outside until you have a body guard, or unless accompanied by Akito. Lunch is at twelve, I'll see you in the dining room then."

Henry left her sitting in a stupor. She couldn't believe the number of people to go through, but even more, she couldn't believe Leslie had resulted in using violence. The girl she had fallen in love with hated guns, but apparently things had changed.

"Miss?" Miho challenged the silence. "Would you care to continue your search in a different room?"

Fairaway bit her lip. "How is it possible to find someone perfect in all of these files?"

"If I may miss? Your best bet is to figure out who you wish to protect you. Personally I would like someone in their thirties. That way they have been seasoned in the different fields but are in their prime so they can still move swiftly."

She thought on this for a moment. "You know I think I would like something to nibble on while I work. Could you see if there's any candy or snacks to eat while I work?"

"As you wish. I shall return momentarily with some refreshments."

"Thank you," she said as Miho left.

Fairaway wasn't actually hungry, but she wanted to be alone for a moment. She had never had a body guard before, so how was she supposed to pick one out of four hundred thousand?

"The thing Miho said makes sense though. I do want someone who can move fast so someone under thirty five." Her search narrowed it down to twenty-one thousand. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. Okay let's see, what else do I want in a body guard? They have to have completed high school, that sounds good, and speak some English." The search was brought down even more to four thousand and eighty-two people. "This is really going to take a while."

As Fairaway was trying to narrow down her search, Miho went in search of some sweets. She enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to choose a body guard. If it were her she would have just narrowed the search down to American boys in their twenty's with bulging muscles, and picked the first one to appear.

"She should appreciate the things that her grandfather does for her more," she mumbled to herself.

What she didn't realize was that Henry's head butler was just up ahead. He walked swiftly out from the alcove he was standing in and stood in the middle of the hallway so she wouldn't be able to go past him easily.

She raised her head and tried to look innocent. "Is something wrong Harima?" she inquired as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Do not speak ill of the master's granddaughter. She is one of his treasures. Do so and I shall have you fired faster than you can blink. You know I have enough influence to do so. Now why did you say such a thing?"

Miho huffed a tiny breath. "She thinks that going through applicants is hard work. She has never worked a day in her life. She has no right to complain when the master is trying to keep her safe."

Harima shook his head. "She has had to work every day since she was born. The cameras were always thrust in her face so she could never misbehave. She might have had privacy in her home, but even then there were people with cameras waiting just outside her house. There has not been one minute of her life that was not involving some form of the public eye watching her. From now on, why don't you try to see things through her eyes? Otherwise, I might just demote you to toilet bowl cleaner, maybe something even worse if I can find a job demeaning enough."

Miho watched as Harima walked down another corridor. _Even the walls have ears. I have to be more careful about my mouth, _she thought as she began her trek to the kitchen._ And just because I talk a little smack about her doesn't mean I'm going to do anything._

She entered the kitchen where Suki, the head chef, was chopping vegetables for today's lunch. She looked up and smiled as she saw Miho walk in and take a seat before her on one of the stools.

"Hello there dearie, what can I do for you?"

"The _little miss_ would like something to snack on while she searches for a body guard."

Suki thought for a moment then went to the fridge and pantry, only to return with a box of strawberry pocky and a melon flavored Ramnune'. "This should be enough to tide her over till lunch."

Miho set it on a silver tray that already had a paper doily on it.

"What's wrong child?"

"I just got chewed out by Harima for speaking badly about the new miss. All I said was that she shouldn't complain so much about having a body guard."

"Is that all she's done?"

"Pardon?"

"Well has she been asking for unreasonable things such as twenty dishes for every meal, her pillows to smell like lavender, or maybe for you to become her footstool?"

"No, but she-"

"Asked for her dogs to have an eating area in her room. That is the only thing she has asked for since she got here and that's understandable. She wants to be close to her animals, and that's not a crime. In fact it would help the rest of us to keep them as close to her as possible. I heard that all she asked for before she got here was to have a life of a normal girl. If you ask me it's not her fault if she complains a bit about having a body guard, which would be a little awkward for the normal girl persona that she's trying to play."

Miho rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone so hung up on her? She's just-"

"The master's granddaughter. He wants her to be safe. You would do the same. Now, put a smile on your face, deliver this to her, and if I hear another bad thing come out of your mouth about her, I'll have you peeling potatoes for about a month."

Miho didn't say anything but plastered a smile to her face as she left with the tray of food.

_All I know is that while I'll appear like the happy little servant on the outside, I'll be plotting ways to make her life miserable while she's here._

As it neared lunch time, Fairaway stretched her long arms over her head and yawned. She had narrowed down the search quite profusely but there were still many candidates to look over. She began to wonder how she would ever find a body guard within all the files in the next few days.

"Miss, it is time for you to have lunch with your grandfather. He is waiting for you in the sun room instead of the dining room."

Fairaway furrowed her brow. "Why did he switch rooms? Not that I'm bothered by it. I just wonder why."

Miho gathered up the tray of half eaten pocky sticks and empty Ramune' bottle before she answered, "The master thought you might like to dine in a place that is sunny and more uplifting. If you'll follow me I would be more than happy to show you to the room."

Fairaway could hear the sound of malice dripping off her tongue as thick as honey. She began to wonder why this girl would take a tone of hatred towards her.

"Thank you, I'll leave now." She began to gather up the laptop and follow the girl towards the sun room.

As they walked, Fairaway ran through her experience with Miho through her mind to try to figure out if there might be a reason why she being treated coldly. Nothing stuck out except for the fact that she couldn't remember her name, could that have been it? Did people usually forget her name? If that was the case then maybe she should try to always call her by name.

"Is there any way I could tour the grounds Miho?" she tested.

In response came a gritting of teeth and a tight, "I'm not sure. You would have to ask your grandfather about that."

_Okay so it can't be her name, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten attitude still._

She decided to drop the subject and instead focus on making the rest of her time in the house a pleasant one.

Henry sat at a table filled with piping hot bread. He seemed to be reading the same comic as before, but this time Fairway decided to keep quiet about it. He looked up as he heard her enter the room and smiled. "So how's the search coming?"

Fairaway chuckled as she sat down and helped herself to some of the bread. "You're funny. I was able to narrow the search down a bit but not so it singles out one person. Did you have to have so many applicants?"

"Well I wasn't sure who you might like. There are many different people in those searches and each one is just as qualified if not more than the next. Unless you wish to be at home for the entire time you are here, I suggest you choose a body guard."

She sighed but knew he was right in some way. The bread was already growing cold, but it still melted butter when she spread it on. It was nice and fluffy, like biting into a cloud. If the bread was this good, she began to wonder what the rest of the meal would be like.

"So how did you narrow it down so far?" Henry asked as he snapped his finger. A maid wheeled in a cart filled with two covered dishes.

"Well first I had it pick out anyone under thirty-five, then anyone who spoke English. It took a while before I thought of some other things."

"So what did you narrow it down to?"

Fairaway watched as a crisp salad was placed before her, filled with fresh veggies. "Someone that can speak fluent English, graduated high school, under thirty, can perform simple medical procedures like CPR and stuff, can swim, can drive, and has no children."

"Why no children?"

"In case something happens, like a shoot-out, I don't want his kids to have to go through life not having a father."

"So you chose a man?"

She bit into a juicy cherry tomato and tried to speak around it. "Well, I looked at the rest of the applicants and there were only men left. I would have taken either a man or a woman."

Henry nodded thoughtfully. "And will you narrow it down more?"

"I don't know what else to narrow it down by, unless they can win at goldfish scooping games."

Henry chuckled at that and looked out the window. "In case you haven't already guessed, you won't be going to school today, or until you can find a body guard for that matter."

"That's fine. I'll complete the search after lunch and ask some of the applicants that I think can do the job to come in either tomorrow or the next day."

"I won't be here for the next few days during the day. I have some meetings to attend to, is that alright by you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Isn't it every teenagers dream to be left alone in a mansion this size?"

"Well I figured you would have been in school by now so I had already scheduled the meetings, but I can cancel them if you feel lonely."

"No, I'll be fine by myself. I was actually wondering if I could use your study or the library to conduct the interviews. That way it seems a bit more professional. I doubt anybody really would like the idea of working for a teenager, especially a thirty year old."

"Use the library. I don't really trust anybody in my study, not even my own granddaughter." He said it with a smile, but Fairaway had to wonder if there was a reason he didn't want her in there. Maybe it would be the cause of an adventure? No, she was his guest and she couldn't jeopardize him kicking her out.

They talked a bit more about the search as they were served more bread and a dish of rigatoni. Henry thought that she should choose someone with military experience, Fairaway thought differently saying that there was no need. He also thought she should have someone who had been to America, "So they can relate to certain things" he had explained.

She just sipped at her water and shook her head. "Why? I'm going to be needing protection in Japan, not America."

Henry had to choke back his laughter. He thought that Fairaway would make this entire thing into a joke, but she was actually taking it quite seriously. She had narrowed down her search by a good number with specific criteria that would be needed on the job.

"So have you looked at any of the applicants?" he asked as their plates were cleared away.

"I looked at one and then was rushed off to this lunch. He won't work though. He looks like he has never laughed a day in his life. I need someone who can take a joke every once in a while."

"How many applicants do you have to look at still?"

Fairaway opened the laptop and pulled up the search along with the files she was looking at.

"I have a little over two hundred applicants still left, but I figured I can look at each of them and pick out the ones who seem like the best. After that I'll call them up and see if they can come in for an interview tomorrow and the next day."

"Two days worth? Will that be enough?"

Fairaway nodded. "I figured the first day would be for just plain interviews and I can get to see what they are like. Then on the second day I will bring in the ones who made it through first round and see who I like best, if there are enough people for a group of five or more then I can go out on the streets with them and see how they act."

"It's going to seem weird if you go out with ten guys or more and just one girl. Don't you think you might want to go in intervals? Like a group of five to seven in the morning and switch groups at midday, evening, and night? Or even have three days' worth of interviews?"

"That's what I ment when I said go out on group interviews. Have one group from like nine until twelve and see who was the best in that group, then the second from noon to three, three to six, and if I still have more people then six to nine."

Henry nodded. His cell phone began to ring and he looked at the number. "Well that sounds like you know what you're doing, but if you need my help just send for me. Dinner? Tonight? Eight o'clock?"

Fairaway nodded as she watched him leave the room and begin to talk frantically on his phone. She looked at all the files that she still had to look at and sighed.

_After all this, I deserve an award for search criteria, _she thought before she closed the laptop and stood up.

"Do you wish to return to the library, or would you prefer a different room?" Miho asked as she appeared in the archway.

"Is there a parlor or drawing room?"

Miho furrowed her brows at this in confusion. "Yes, we have both. The drawing room is in the west wing and the parlor is in the north. Which would you like to visit?"

"West wing? Hmm. Sounds fun! Like _Beauty and the Beast_."

Miho's brows furrowed deeper and Fairaway thought that if they went any deeper, her face would split.

"Never mind. I would very much like to go to the drawing room if you don't mind."

Miho nodded and began to show Fairaway to the room in question.

The room itself wasn't big, but it was airy and spacious. The walls were a lemony-cream color that reminded her of a candle that was sitting in her old room that was half melted and smelled of lemon meringue pie. There was a desk pushed up against one wall and had research books on a bookshelf along one wall. Across from the door was a window that seemed as if it were actually the wall, But on closer inspection Fairaway found it to be four large windows that reached from floor to ceiling. Along the last wall though was a yellow couch with squishy cream pillows that felt as soft as rabbit fur.

"This room is beautiful!" she exclaimed and ran to the windows. She could see the entire back yard which held a patio with beautiful black iron furniture, a stable in the back, and acre upon acre of fruit trees. "What kind of trees are those?"

Miho looked to the ones that the girl was pointing. "If I'm not mistaken those are apple, orange, peach, and plum trees. The master has a row for each tree."

"It's amazing!" Fairaway began to imagine a photo shoot that would be perfect with those trees as well as the entire back yard, but pushed that thought from her mind as the weight of the laptop reminded her of the task that was at hand.

_Later, after I've set up the interviews and such. Then I can go and dance within the orchard, _she thought as she sat down at the desk and began her search for the final time.

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! i have no excuse except for the fact that i lost interest in the charecters. i promise to upload once a month as well.


	4. Nobody's Perfect

Fairaway looked at the mirror and checked herself for what felt like the millionth time. It was the morning of the second interview block and her stomach was doing so many flips that she wondered if there would be a calm moment. She wanted to look professional but yet young and wild at the same time to show her personality.

"You would think with as many stylists as I've had I could have remembered some of the things that they told me about interview outfits." She began to think back to the day before when she felt so constricted in the pant suit she had adorned with its stiff fabric, high collared blouse and heels that hurt every time she stood up.

Baby snorted and buried her head under the covers and went back to sleep.

She looked once more at the simple white pressed pants, floral print tank top, and green blazer, before she took off the jacket and shirt and replaced it with a bright green sleeveless top and beige vest. She liked this combination better but she still didn't feel as if her personality was showing enough. She added gold bangles to her arms, gold stud earrings, and different necklaces which included; a bird, a clock, a simple layered necklace, and a choker that held a wish bone charm. She left her fingers bare with the exception of one ivory ring.

"How about now?" she turned back to her dogs that still didn't show much interest.

At least this time Domino didn't leave the room like he had when she tried on a leopard print dress earlier.

"Well I think this is as good as I'm going to get," she said as she ran a brush through her long golden locks and sipped on a pair of gold sparkly flats.

Miho stepped in the room and watched as Fairaway gathered up her wallet, cell phone that was the latest model, and a small bag of sweets which she stuck inside a beige purse with beads and fringe along the sides. "Are you almost ready to start the group interview?"

Fairaway looked around herself and turned three times in a circle before she nodded and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I think so. I don't think I'm forgetting anything am I?"

Baby and Domino padded over to her and yipped softly. She bent down and buried her face in their fur. "Oh darlings you know I can't take you with me today! Yesterday was the test run to see if they could deal with you when we played ball outside. But today is the day we find out if they can handle me and all my crazy randomness."

Baby whined as she sat down.

"I'm sorry! I promise that we'll go on a walk as soon as I figure out who is the best candidate."

Both dogs padded away and jumped up on her bed. Baby closed her eyes and snorted loudly while Domino buried his head under the many covers.

Fairway felt badly that she had to leave her friends at home, but she had no other choice. She couldn't very well drag them all over the city like she was going to with her interview prospects.

Instead of waiting for the heartfelt goodbye, Miho rolled her eyes and began to lead the way out and down to where the men were waiting in the entrance way.

Out of the fifty-six candidates that were interviewed the day before, only three were moving on to the next round.

First there was Sho Sohma. He was shorter than Fairaway but only by a few inches. She didn't mind that he was shorter, in fact neither did he. Every time his height was mentioned he ended up making jokes about it. He knew how to crack jokes easily and he seemed to warm a room instantly with his smile. A man of twenty-nine, had been taught martial arts at a very young age and had an extensive knowledge of first aide from growing up in a family of doctors. Fairaway could see herself going to school and on walks with him and not feel weird or that it was a work related ordeal, but there was sadness behind his eyes as he smiled.

Next was Keigo Fuwa, a twenty-six year old who was tall and lanky, but had muscles, hidden underneath long sleeved shirts. He also was bald and had one long scar running down his left eye that reached the corner of his mouth. She had asked him how he got it and in response he said, "My old boss wasn't too keen on me leaving the business." He went on to say that he was part of a bad Yakuza gang and it wasn't until a few years ago that he saw the error of his ways and decided to use his strength for good instead. Even though his scar made him look mean and scary, underneath he actually was pretty nice and considerate. He even suggested that he wear make-up if it would creep her out less, but Fairaway being a kind soul declined saying that the scar represented his struggle for good. The way she said it almost made him sound like a super hero.

The last person who had made it through the elimination process was a regular man who looked average in every way except for the fact that his looks reminded Fairaway of a certain soul reaper from an anime. His name was Tsukasa Yamamoto. The man was thirty-one and had jet black hair that was slicked to the side, wore rectangular glasses and was always dressed in a suit so he said. He was very stiff with very dry humor, but he had a certain look in his eye that Faira couldn't put her finger on. She wanted to know more and hoped that this group interview would bring that out of him.

Fairaway had asked each member to dress as if they were going to hang out with friends for the day and to plan for almost anything. When she saw them she wasn't surprised in the least. Sho was dressed in combat boots, green cargo pants, and a tight black T-shirt that made his muscles bulge to the point it looked as if the shirt would bust. Keigo was in simple jeans, a white beater, sandals, and a blue long sleeved floral shirt, while Tsukasa was in black slacks, a crisp white shirt, black vest, and black shoes so shiny you could see your reflection in them.

"Hey guys!" she chipped as she bounded down the grand staircase. "Are we ready to go?"

Sho was the first one to speak. "Heck yeah! So where are we going? Beach? Movies? Strip mall? It's up to you."

Keigo just smiled as he pulled out a set of car keys. "Maybe she'd rather get some food, there's a great fish fry today down at the-"

"I'm sure that while that grease suits your unrefined pallet it would sicken Miss Lavinia's," Tsukasa cut in. "If she requires food then there is a plethora of more cultured restaurants where we can dine."

Fairaway simply held up a hand as she stood before them. "Actually I was thinking maybe we could go to an arcade? I haven't been to one before and I thought it might be fun!"

Tsukasa clamped his mouth shut before he nodded, Sho laughed easily as Keigo silently smiled and walked to the car. It wasn't going to take long before she knew who she was going to pick, unless someone did something to surprise her.

They rode in Keigo's car since he had parked closest, and didn't mind driving. Fairaway sat in the back with Sho and they carried on a conversation with very little interruption from Tsukasa. Keigo on the other hand said nothing, just drove and listened to the conversation and his radio which was playing softly.

When they finally arrived at the arcade Fairaway laughed at the sight. In front of the entrance was the arcade's mascot. A giant white cat who was wearing a red scarf and big black sun glasses, he was dancing to the theme song which was blasting out from the overhead speakers. She had to laugh because he was dancing with as much heart as she put into her music. It seemed like every time he spun he was paying tribute to his idol, or whomever he worshiped. Fairaway watched as her companions got out except for Keigo.

"I have to find a place to park my car. Where will I find you guys when I come back?"

Just as Sho was about to open his mouth, Fairaway blurted out, "We'll be here." She didn't want to leave. She wanted to watch the dancer more and maybe take a picture with him if it was possible. Was that normal? To want a picture with a dancing cat? Did it really matter? To her, nothing matter except watching this mascot dance to its heart's content. And besides, who was the boss around here anyway? Them or her?

She watched the dancer more as her prospective body guards hung back a bit and looked around. Sho tried to start up a conversation with Tsukasa only to be shot down many times. He decided to keep his mouth shut, until Keigo got back.

Fairaway didn't even notice as she began to squat down on the sidewalk to watch, nor when Keigo squatted down next to her when he got back.

"He's a good dancer isn't he?" he said as he pulled out a candy bar and broke open the wrapper.

She only nodded as he handed her half of the bar, she bit into it and let the chocolate seep into her taste buds.

"If you want a picture with him I can arrange it after he's through with this dance. The song _is_ almost over. It'll be a good souvenir to remember your first trip here. "

She looked at him with a smile in her eyes. "Really? That would be awesome!"

He just nodded and stood back up. "His name is Bunta. I'm sure he'll love to take a picture with you. It'll be better than the little kids who are dragged here by their moms or the teenage boys."

Fairaway smiled as she stood up as well and looked up at the name of the arcade, _**BUNTA'S ARCADE**_. So Bunta was actually the name of the arcade's mascot and not the person inside's real name.

As the song finished the mascot stood in an awesome pose while whoever was outside clapped for him.

"Hey Bunta!" Keigo shouted over the small crowd that had gathered before they went inside.

The mascot looked over and waved. When they met they hugged each other and talked for a minute.

Tsukasa snorted, something that seemed undignified for him to do. "Doesn't he know that this isn't social hour?" he mumbled under his breath.

Keigo waved Fairaway over and said it was okay for her to take the picture with him.

"Looks like he knows that socializing is part of the job to please the boss though," remarked Sho.

Fairaway walked over with a big smile on her face, so big that she began to feel like a goofball but didn't let that faze her from not only getting a picture with Bunta but also giving him a big hug.

"That was such great dancing! I've never seen anything like that, especially in a huge fur suit. Is it hot in there?"

Instead of answering with a normal voice, the mascot nodded as much as he could without the head falling off.

"Did you maybe need some water? My treat!"

This time it was a head shake for no as well as a waving of the hands. Apparently whoever was in the suit didn't think her kindness was needed.

"Come on Lavinia!" Sho shouted as he was about to walk in, not waiting a moment to try and beat someone at the latest shooting game.

She nodded but gave the mascot one more hug before she ran off with Tsukasa following. Keigo stood where he was and talked with his friend for a moment more before following the group in.

The first thing they did was a bunch of fighting games. Since it was and even number of people, Fairaway insisted that they play teams, and always switched so as to know who was the better gamer. When they came to the shooting games, it was actually Tsukasa who was the better man, which made Sho feel like less of a one.

"How are you feeling?" Keigo asked after Fairaway finished beating Sho at a game of street racing. She was sure he had let her win. "Are you hungry at all?"

She had to think a moment before her stomach growled and reminded her that she was actually ravished. "Yeah, is there anywhere close? That fish fry you were talking about, is it anywhere near here?"

Tsukasa grit his teeth together as Keigo explained that it was just a few streets over.

"That sounds great! Hey, why don't you and Tsukasa head on over so that way I can talk to Sho a bit more. We'll meet you up there, okay?"

They all agreed and began to head over, but before Sho and Fairaway set out, she had to do something first. Just as they were a few feet from the exit, Fairaway sighed. "Oh crap! I forgot my wallet at the last game. Can you wait here a moment while I go get it? I won't be long."

"Yeah go ahead, just be quick okay?"

Fairaway ran off in search of the food vendor that she had seen earlier inside the arcade. She bought a small seaweed bento box, a melon flavored Ramune', and a box of Konpieto, and asked that it be given to the mascot on duty. The vendor was more than happy to oblige and set it aside for the worker.

"Are you a friend of his?" asked the older woman.

"More of a fan of his dancing you could say."

The woman smiled as she placed it under the register. "Well it would have been nice if you were his friend, but a fan is nice as well. I don't think that young man has many friends, but he has such a kind soul."

Fairaway tilted her head to the side, "Is he shy?"

The woman took her time in answering, "You could say that, although his looks don't make him approachable either."

Fairaway assumed that he must be incredibly good looking, maybe even that of a prince, but she doubted that she would ever meet him and so pushed the thought from her mind as she reunited with Sho.

When she got back she smiled and said, "Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought. It was moved and brought to lost and found."

"Is all the money still inside?"

She bit the inside of her lip, "There was a little bit missing but only enough to buy lunch. Who ever found it probably thought they were owed that much for finding it. Not a big deal."

The entire walk to the fish fry was filled with how she shouldn't leave things alone and unguarded.

"What would you do if they had taken all your money? Your I.D. even or not even turn your wallet in at all?"

She had to wonder if this had happened to him and if so how many times. It wasn't until they had set foot on the street that the fish fry was being held at did he stop talking about losing things and being more careful. Instead he talked about how he was going to eat as much as he could and how he hoped there were vendors selling grilled salmon.

"Okay, I get it. I promise I won't leave it again. Now before you go back to that subject I have to ask you some things. I probably should have asked you yesterday but that was only to see if you could handle my dogs."

He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That's fine; you go ahead and ask me anything you want."

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay three things. The first is why did you want to be a body guard in the first place? Your entire family has something to do with medicine even if it's just shipping it, so what made you go into this profession?"

"Well that's simple. When I was younger me and a bunch of neighborhood kids would always play cops and robbers. There were six of us, four boys and two girls, the girls would always pretend that their dolls were stolen by the bad men and me and another kid had to hunt down the two bad guys. The bandits would always switch off with the other cop, but I loved being the cop. When I was younger I even considered joining the police unit, but then one of the kids that I had played with ended up getting kidnapped. He was apparently the grandson of some major CEO who would vacation out in the country where we lived. His body guard went crooked and let him get stolen. I vowed after I had learned that, that I would become a just body guard that would do anything to keep my subject safe."

Fairaway nodded. _So even as a kid he wanted keep people safe instead of medicate them, _she thought. "That sounds like a good reason to become a body guard. Next question, why did you agree to work for me? It must be weird knowing that you're working for a teenager."

"I've worked for younger, and I needed a new assignment," he chuckled. "So what is your last question?"

"Why do you appear happy on the outside when you're actually hurting?"

He didn't say anything, nor did he stop smiling. He simply stopped. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "Now why do you say that I'm not happy?"

She turned back to him, "It's your eyes. Your entire body is acting happy but your eyes hold sadness behind them. I know, my dad taught me how to read people so I wouldn't get conned out of . . . anything."

Sho looked at her and nodded. "It would have come out eventually. My buddy was on duty with his charge at an amusement park recently. He worked in a team with one other man. When it was time to switch for the day something happened. His partner overlooked something and it ended up costing the charge their life. "

"How does this concern you?"

After a few moments he looked down at his feet. "The charge was my girlfriend, and I was the partner that overlooked the shooter. That was my last case. If it wasn't for me she'd still be alive and . . . and so would my partner. He was my best friend."

Fairaway nodded and considered what he had said. She went over his file in her head. It had said that his last charge had died of a gunshot to the back of the head and that the shooter was at the top of one of the rides. He was a sniper which might have been overlooked easily since he wasn't in the immediate vicinity. The file said that he was discharged not from the fact that he hadn't done his job, but because the subject was deceased.

It wasn't hard to tell that he still hadn't gotten over the deaths, but she didn't think he had even mourned them yet, so he couldn't possibly do his duty as a true body guard, at least not until he had mourned. She knew that he wasn't in the running anymore, but that didn't mean she had to tell him this instant. She would wait until tomorrow to tell him.

She looked behind her at the crowd that was waiting for others to show up for the fish fry. "Well I thank you for telling me the truth, and I don't mean to rush you, but I'm starving, so why don't I buy you a whole plate of grilled salmon to get your butt motivated?"

Sho stood up and smiled, there was still sadness behind his eyes, but as long as he didn't ruin the rest of the day Faira thought it would be fine.

Keigo was standing against a telephone pole talking to Tsukasa about how the government wasn't as involved in its youth as it could be. Tsukasa didn't seem to be too enthralled about Keigo's opinion nor the fish vendor a few stands over who was selling cold drinks. When they saw the two approaching they stood up and began to make suggestions about what to eat first.

"I say we remove ourselves from this grease infested area and relocate to a more refined setting," Tsukasa suggested.

"Well while you do that," said Sho, taking charge as if he hadn't just had a deep talk, "we'll be here eating grilled salmon."

"I was actually hoping I could try squid for the first time," Fairaway said as she watched an old couple waddle down the narrow strip.

Keigo walked off while everyone was talking only to come back with four sticks of grilled squid. "Here, it's on me." He handed it out to each person with a comment from each.

Faira was thankful and bit into the still hot seafood.

Sho began to pull out his wallet feeling as if he had been out done for the second time that day by Keigo, only to be told that he could get the next round which would be shrimp.

And Tsukasa, being the snob that he was, flat out refused to eat the godforsaken piece of filth.

Keigo nodded and asked if he would like to make Lavinia's day a good one or a miserable one. "Because at the moment it seems like you'd rather make her feel like crap and cast down every idea she has, which isn't what a good protector should do."

Tsukasa kept his mouth shut as he snatched the stick that was offered to him and looked at it. He didn't bite into it until no one was looking and when he did Fairaway saw the tiniest of smiles spread across his face. It almost looked as if he was savoring the flavor.

They spent the next hour sampling different types of foods that were almost better than the last, although some foods Fairaway refused to eat, such as the live baby octopus.

"Okay!" Fairaway exclaimed as she sat down at a nearby bench. "I'm stuffed. I think it's time for the next activity!"

Sho looked around. "My friend owns a karaoke place not too far from here if you're up for it. It's not expensive and the service is good."

Tsukasa bit his tongue to keep from making his impression even worse, while Keigo nodded. Fairaway smiled and followed them to the karaoke parlor.

When they entered the building they were immediately greeted by the owner, a bright cheery young woman who wasn't more than thirty. She had her hair up in three different pony tails with tons of barrettes that matched her pink rhinestone jump suit. In a way she appeared to be a five year old in a woman's body.

"Well hi there! How many people are in your party?"

Sho smiled as he hugged the woman close and instructed that they get the forth room with a never ending supply of water, grapefruit juice, and some type of cola.

It kind of bugged Faira that he had asked for those drinks without asking the others what they might like, but she figured he was just trying to show off.

They were shown to a room with three couches, a flat screen T.V., and a small table in the center with a book of songs that were available.

"Now if you guys need anything at all don't hesitate to call," said the woman before she rushed out of the room.

Sho began to flip through the book in search of the most awesome songs to sing. Tsukasa sat down next to Fairaway and looked around the room with uncertainty, while Keigo excused himself in order to answer a call. Everyone kept to themselves and only sung songs that they wanted without joining in with the others, that is, until Fairaway sung an Umibozu song. She took lead while Sho and Keigo did backup.

"Dude!" Sho exclaimed. "You like Umibozu?"

"Who doesn't? He's an artist of words," Keigo smirked as if he knew him personally.

While the two talked, Fairaway noticed that Tsukasa was looking into his cup of juice and not really caring about what was going on around him, or at least that's what it looked like at first glance. As she looked closer she saw that he was trying not to smile. Was he enjoying himself?

"Not up to your standards?" she asked as she sat next to him.

He looked up and regained his composer. "Not at all, I'd much rather have coffee."

"Well I saw a vending machine out there; maybe they'll have some coffee?"

He nodded and got up to leave.

"Guys, we'll be right back, we're going on a coffee run. You want any?" she asked the others, but got no response in return.

They left the room and walked down the hall until they got to a coffee machine. It had many different buttons on it and looked almost too modern for a regular Karaoke parlor.

"So now that I have you all to myself," Fairaway said in a sultry voice, "how about a nice little chat?"

Tsukasa looked at her as if she were a baby, which compared to him, she was. "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

She giggled as she figured out how to work the machine. "Well for one why do you look like you're not enjoying yourself when you actually are?" She punched the buttons so there would be four shots of cream in her coffee, three sugars, and a shot of caramel.

He looked away and stammered, "I-I-I-I don't have any i-i-idea of what you m-mean."

She smiled and nodded. "I think you do. Same as when we were at the fish fry. Even though you acted like you hated everything there, when you thought no one was looking, you were actually savoring everything weren't you? And at the arcade, you beat Sho at all the video games when infact he scored higher on his shooting tests. Not only shooting, racing, air hockey, and all the other games you played as well, you won at. Why is that I wonder?"

He watched as she took her coffee. "You pay close attention to details don't you?"

A nod was her answer.

Sighing, he punched in his order, fourteen sugars, no cream. "I grew up as a normal kid; my parents were poor and worked as staff for an old family. I always had to be the playmate for their child, and he was a bit of a snob. I guess that just rubbed off on me. But his parents offered to pay for my schooling provided I become his body guard when I got older."

"Then how come you're not working for him still?" she asked as they sat down on a bench instead of going back to the room.

"He ended up having an affair with his new step mother and I told him that I would tell his father unless he released me and packed my pockets with compensation money."

Fairaway almost spit out her drink as she burst out laughing. He had a dark side to him, but it sounded like he only used it to get what he needed.

"And so you kept up the snobbish persona even after you left him?"

"Believe me it was worse when I left him, and this was maybe ten years ago. Another ten years and I should be back to normal."

"Wow. Okay so if I hire you will you still act this way?"

"Truthfully yes, most likely. If it would please you I could refrain from speaking if I felt a comment approaching my lips but I must warn you I might break that promise."

She thought about this as she sipped her coffee. Would she be able to live a year with a half-snob?

"What about if you act professional instead of like a snob? That way you could sound like a snob when you're actually being professional."

Tsukasa sipped his coffee as he thought about it. "It's something I could try."

"Well that's good. But here's another question, why is it that you let yourself go when you were with my dogs the other day? You seemed perfectly normal every time they were near."

He cleared his throat before he said, "I actually had a dog as a kid, but I wasn't allowed to have it so I raised it in secret. The master of the house found out about it and had it destroyed. After that I've had a soft spot for all animals."

_Well now that I know what's going on with him I think I understand him a little better. Now that only leaves Keigo to talk to._

"Well how about we get back to the others? They must be wondering where we went for this coffee. Come on Sugar!"

When he looked at her curiously she simply said it was because he loaded his coffee with sugar.

They came back to a room that was blasting more Umibozu music. They stayed for a few more hours until they grew bored of singing.

"Well where should we go now?" Keigo asked as they walked back to his car.

Fairaway checked her necklace with the watch on it and noticed it was a little passed six. "We could go get something to eat, or we could go to a park before we split for the day."

Keigo kept silent but looked at the setting sun as the others tried to come up with things to do. Sho only wanted activities that dealt with the outdoors while Tsukasa wanted something quiet.

Fairaway noticed that Keigo wasn't listening and so called him out. "Why don't you surprise us with what we can do Keigo?"

He looked back and simply smiled as they walked back to his car. "Sounds like fun. I think I know what we can do."

He kept quiet as he drove, barely humming to the radio that was still playing. When they reached a small abandoned field he parked the car and traipsed over to the center and sat down. The others followed suit with the exception of Tsukasa who stood nearby instead.

"Um, you want to explain why we're here?" Sho asked as he looked around.

Keigo stayed silent as the sun set and it got darker.

Just as Tsukasa was about to speak, fireflies began to gather. Fairaway watched as they landed on the stalks of uncut grass. She had never seen live lightening bugs before; they had always been inserted in the movies with CG. She touched the glowing end of one as it lit up.

"This is amazing!" she whispered as she began to get up and look around her.

"How did you know about this place?" asked Sho who was just as impressed.

"A kid I know likes to come out here sometimes when he's especially bored in the summer and just sit out here. I followed him here a couple times wondering if there was someone he was meeting but it was always the same thing."

They stayed there admiring the insects, trying to capture them, and just having fun relaxing. Crickets chirped as overhead bats came out and screeched in the night. To Fairaway it felt like a fairy tale, or a scene from _**A Mid Summer's Night Dream**_. She looked up at the sky and wondered if she could have a normal life, even with body guards tailing her, living in a grand mansion, and from what she could surmise from her grandfather going to a prestigious school for the rich and famous.

_Is it even possible?_ she wondered as she sat down without a thought as to dirtying her clothes. _And I still need to figure out who I want as my body guard, but I don't know how to pick between Keigo and Tsukasa. They both have their strong suites and weaknesses._ She hugged her legs close to her chest and watched as some insects crawl around on a nearby blade of tall grass. Their little butts glowed and entranced her as she became lost in her thoughts.

Keigo watched as the fireflies danced their dance in the night air. He smiled as he saw the young lady enjoying herself. He looked at his watch and figured they could stay for another ten minutes before they should head back to her mansion.

While he tried to suppress his urge to smile at the beauty of the simplicity of it all, Tsukasa noticed that Fairaway was starting to zone out as she was watching the insects flutter around creating mesmerizing patterns in the air.

"I think it may be time to return to the mansion if I'm not mistaken," Tsukasa said as she nudged his glasses up his nose.

Fairaway nodded without any complaints as she stood up and wiped the grass and dirt from her trousers. She stretched her long arms over her head and yawned as she walked back to the car with the rest of the group.

As they drove back to her home she couldn't help but feel comfortable with Keigo and Tsukasa watching over her, almost like they were uncles that she hadn't seen for a while. She had to fight the urge to fall asleep as the car soared over the streets so smoothly.

When she got back home she said her good byes to her entourage and traipsed upstairs to her bedroom, where she then proceeded to collapse in a deep sleep on her bed. It wasn't until the next morning when she awoke that she knew who to give the job to. She rushed to her grandfather's side to tell him whom to hire, which almost surprised him as much as it did her


End file.
